Small Scribbles - Harry Potter
by Maned-Wolf-Vodkaqqiq
Summary: Very short stories about different characters in the 'Harry Potter' series. I will add characters as I think of more stories. Rated T just in case (For Cussing, mostly.) Keep in mind I type most of these as soon as they come to mind (usually at 4 A.M.) and I don't bother editing them before posting, so bear with me.


(Authors Note: just finished the last Harry Potter movie (movie 7 part 2) yesterday...

And holy sh*t, Snapes backstory got to me. This is through his point of view... sort of)

 _ **God... I can't remember anything...**_

 _ **...Except that he had her eyes.**_

 _ **I met her at a young age.**_

 _ **She said her name was Lily.**_

 _ **Everyone thought she was odd... But I thought she was wonderful.**_

 _ **She could do magic, like me.**_

 _ **We both ended up at the same school.**_

 _ **Hogwarts.**_

 _ **She sat on the stool, waiting for her response.**_

 _ **She was sent to Gryffindor.**_

 _ **I wanted to join her. Fate said otherwise.**_

 _ **I ended up in Slytherin.**_

 _ **That man... James Potter, was around her to much.**_

 _ **She ended up loving him**_

 _ **Despite what he did to me,**_

 _ **After school, during study...**_

 _ **How could she not see?**_

 _ **She got married that day.**_

 _ **The Lily that I loved...**_

 _ **To that damned James. Out of all people.**_

 _ **But it made her happy... So I kept my mouth shut, despite my pain**_

 _ **They had a child.**_

 _ **The news came...**_

 _ **I rushed to see if It was true...**_

 _ **James' body was sprawled against the wall.**_

 _ **I rushed upstairs.**_

 _ **My God... Lily...**_

 _ **No... Please...**_

 _ **They gave her son to a foul family.**_

 _ **And I could do nothing but wait.**_

 _ **Albus has a strange confidence in him.**_

 _ **It was the new school year, and all the new students came in**_

 _ **They were to be sorted, like always.**_

 _ **Then he stepped up.**_

 _ **He looked so much like James... Damn...**_

 _ **I couldn't get a good glimpse at his eyes. His glasses weren't helping.**_

 _ **The hat mumbled about Slytherin... before deciding Gryffindor.**_

 _ **I have him in my potions class. I got a good look at him, too.**_

 _ **He has his mother's eyes. Lily's.**_

 _ **I try to not look into that direction of the room, if I can help it.**_

 _ **Albus' confidence for the boy has grown.**_

 _ **Albus has constructed a plan that I shall be a deatheater.**_

 _ **Not a real one... a poser, if you will.**_

 _ **I shall lie in every way possible to be able to learn what the Dark Lord is planning.**_

 _ **Albus even told me.. When the point comes, I must kill him.**_

 _ **I'm willing to do so, for his – and everyone's sake.**_

 _ **But... Lily's son will die sooner more than later. Albus is just holding him until the right moment**_

 _ **For his death... Like cattle.**_

 _ **Lily's son and the Dark Lord share a mind.**_

 _ **He can peer into Harry's mind,**_

 _ **Harry can peer into the Dark Lord's.**_

 _ **I'm training him, opening his mind like a book. He needs to resist.**_

 _ **To make sure no one can stroll through his memories.**_

 _ **As much as we both hate it, we keep going.**_

 _ **He gets frustrated, takes me by surprise after I comment his father.**_

 _ **He saw what James did to me.**_

 _ **But only a peep. He mustn't know.**_

 _ **Because if he knows, then the Dark Lord has a chance of knowing.**_

 _ **Malfoy is the chosen one to do the Dark Lord's work.**_

 _ **I have sworn to protect him.**_

 _ **I can tell he doesn't want to do this... He's being pressured by his father.**_

 _ **I don't want to do this either, Malfoy, but life isn't fair.**_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore is dead**_

 _ **Killed by my wand.**_

 _ **I am the head of Hogwarts now. I am high-ranking in the Deatheaters now.**_

 _ **The words spread through the school like wildfire.**_

 _ **"Harry Potter is in Hogwarts! We're saved!"**_

 _ **If only they knew.**_

 _ **I called a meeting in the dining hall.**_

 _ **Harry was there... along with Dumbledore's army.**_

 _ **McGonagall had the nerve to protect the boy. I don't blame her.**_

 _ **Though, her blows were more powerful than I expected.**_

 _ **I deflected them to the sides, knocking out the twins... They wouldn't be able to hurt the students.**_

 _ **I escaped before anything else could come into play.**_

 _ **A war rages. I can tell, but I can't interfere. I can merely wait for the Dark Lord.**_

 _ **He comes in, with only two parts of his soul left.**_

 _ **He complains he doesn't fully control the elder wand.**_

 _ **It's because the wand only commands to the killer of the previous owner.**_

 _ **Me.**_

 _ **Before I can do anything, he slits my through and sics his snake onto me.**_

 _ **Again... and again... and again...**_

 _ **He leaves.**_

 _ **I expect to die alone... without anyone noticing or knowing the truth.**_

 _ **That's when Lily's boy comes in... with Ms. Granger and the youngest Weasley boy.**_

 _ **I see his eyes. His calm, gentle, green eyes.**_

 _ **They're not his eyes. They're Lily's.**_

 _ **The sight makes me cry. I can't control it anymore, and I don't care.**_

 _ **It's getting harder to breathe.**_

 _ **I tell them to take my tears... He collects them in a vile.**_

 _ **"You have your mothers eyes..."**_

 _ **The room around him fades. His face fades.**_

 _ **All I can see are her eyes.**_

 _ **I can't breathe. I can't remember anything.**_

 _ **God... I can't remember anything...**_

 _ **...Except that he had her eyes.**_


End file.
